yagredinfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Yagredin Music Festival 02
Halloween Yagredin Music Festival 02, often referred as HYMF 02, was the second edition of the Halloween Yagredin Music Festival. The edition was held in Kodra E Heshtur, Ryza as it won the previous edition with the song "Monsters" by Ruelle. Valak was selected as the presenter of the event. Twenty-two countries participated in the first edition, Drakkengrad, Eiwora, Lakkusunmō, Luania, Nabeelo, Pacamonea, Yejari being debutants. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Yagredin Brodcasting Union (YBU). No country did return. Nevertheless Mirtylanzea, Pluviøterra, Terra Mítica, Vulpihjel, Wintermallow, Woodvale and Ynaiven did withdraw after all taking part in the first edition. The recap has been published on the 8th of december 2018, while the results were shown on the 4th of january 2019. The winner of the edition was Aythmos and Zhavina with the song "Leti" performed by Loboda, which scored 114 points, sixteen points over the runner-up, Kaechyeodae with 98 points and the song "Manyo Maash" from Puer Kim. The top 3 complete made Ryza with Alice Chater's song "Wonderland" with an amount of 95 points. Anteera received only 10 points and was therefore the last place of the scond edition. Rules Every special edition is named as that because only a certain type of songs is allowed to take part in this event. For the Halloween Yagredin Music Festival the rules are as it follows. The song has either to be halloween themed, for example about skeletons, ghosts or anything alike or the song has to have a dark athmosphere or a gloomy video. So it is not necessary that a song competing in here is "scary". A song about muders, graveyards or political themes are also just as fine. Allowed are every artists existing, from a very young age to a really old one. Also songs from the J/ESC national finals are fine. Not allowed are J/ESC songs itself and songs that already took part in the YMF main event. The songs are checked by a certain commision, which discuss the acceptability of each song. Languages To mark the versality of Yagredin, each edition has a language table to get an overview over the languages. Running Order The offical running order for the show was decided by the YBU to make the show as exciting as possible and to have the maximum of excitement in the show. The show was opened by Astenau, finishing 12th and it was closed by Kaechyeodae, taking the 2nd place. Meaning that the opening act finished near the top 10 and closing position finished even in the top 3. Participants With twenty-two countries, there were also twenty-two artists debuting in the history of the YMF. We are deviding between men, women and groups. This edition had 13 female participants and only 3 male participant. Furthermore the edition had 8 groups. The percentages for the distribution are 55% woman, 33% groups and only 12% men. Returning Artists Results Twenty-two countries participated in the final, with all of the participating countries had to cast in their vote. Voting Grid To ensure that every vote was counted correctly, the YBU is publishing every voting grid of the certain edition after the end of it. So every country can take a look into the voting and knows who they did vote and who did vote for them. Official Videos